


Let's Count to Ten!

by Kiwiwillis (orphan_account)



Category: Neru家 | Neruke
Genre: Basically Yasashii Homos, Except for some, First fanfic after four years, Gayness Everywhere, Multi, Please be kind to me...sweats
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kiwiwillis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayo hitung sampai sepuluh! Satu, dua—kisah kita nomor berapa?</p><p>[Ten microfics challenge with NeruKe. Ten prompts with ten words each prompt. Ten shipping in total: 4 straight and 6 slash.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Count to Ten!

**Author's Note:**

> NeruKe and it's characters belong to Neru and his respective illustrators. I gain no profit from making this fanfiction.
> 
> (UST = Unresolved Sexual Tension.)

JusxTia

**{Angst}**

Dunia luar tak terlihat indah tanpa ksatria itu di sisinya.

.

.

**{AU}**

Murid pindahan itu judes, kata mereka.

Kata Tia, dia manis.

.

.

**{Crackfic}**

“Tia- _sama_ … ini apa?”

Tia tersenyum. “ _Doujinshi genderbend_ kita ber- _rating_ R-18.”

.

.

**{Crossover – Kagerou Project}**

“S—sungguh, Tia- _sama._ Saya dekat dengan Mary- _san_ karena dia mirip anda!”

.

.

**{First Time}**

Wajah keduanya memerah seperti tomat, hanya karena ciuman di pipi.

.

.

**{Fluff}**

Setangkai mawar diletakkan di samping bantal, tanda cinta sang ksatria.

.

.

**{Humor}**

_Tuk_.

“Jambulmu tajam, Jus- _kun_.”

Jus diam, dalam hati telan garam.

.

.

**{Hurt/Comfort}**

Jus sudah bersumpah setia berkali-kali—masih belum percayakah Tia terhadapnya?

.

.

**{Smut}**

Dengan gaun ataupun tidak, Tia adalah tuan putri terindah baginya.

.

.

**{UST}**

Baru kali ini pemuda itu menyentuh tangannya langsung.

Lembut sekali.

.

.

IvaxNostalgica

**{Angst}**

Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya pergi—tidak pula isakan Nostalgica.

.

.

**{AU}**

“Pesan apa?”

Pelayan itu tersenyum, Iva terpukau.

“Nomor ponselmu—boleh?”

.

.

**{Crackfic}**

“Iva- _kun…_ bunga ini… terlalu cantik… rasanya aku jatuh cinta!”

“…Hah?”

.

.

**{Crossover – Soul Eater}**

Perihal roh ini membingungkan, tapi kalau Iva bersamanya… yah, bolehlah.

.

.

**{First Time}**

Yang dilakukannya hanya pergi sehari—dan ia dapat pelukan Nostalgica?

.

.

**{Fluff}**

Bunga disematkan di telinga, dan senyum gadis itu turut merekah.

.

.

**{Humor}**

“Nostalgica- _chan_ , pilih aku atau bunga?”

Senyum polos. “Bunga!”

Iva _brokoro_.

.

.

**{Hurt/Comfort}**

Surai pirang dielus lembut, empunya tersedu-sedan. “Aku bersamamu. Tak apa-apa.”

.

.

**{Smut}**

Iva berjanji takkan menyakitinya—jadi ia akan melakukannya dengan lembut.

.

.

**{UST}**

“… Rambut pirangnya wangi… dan halus…”

“…”

“… Eh, aku mikir apa tadi!?”

.

.

IorixSakurako

**{Angst}**

_Teruntuk Iori tercinta di Surga sana, apa kabarmu hari ini?_

.

.

**{AU}**

“Sekarang cuma mainan—tapi dewasa nanti kubelikan cincin asli, Sakurako!”

.

.

**{Crackfic}**

“I-Iori— A-aku mendadak merasa berdosa sekarang—”

Iori terjun, masih bergaun.

.

.

**{Crossover – Durarara!!}**

Bagaimana bisa kerja? Setiap hari kotak pos Ikebukuro remuk semua.

.

.

**{First Time}**

“M-maaf! Tadi tidak sengaja—“

“Tak apa-apa kok, kalau itu Iori.”

.

.

**{Fluff}**

Surat cinta disertai buket mawar merah? Dari siapa? Eh? ‘I- _san_ ’?

.

.

**{Humor}**

“Mau kutemani _shopping_ , Sakurako?”

Iori menyesali perkataannya sendiri. Ini berat.

.

.

**{Hurt/Comfort}**

Punggung laki-laki itu terlihat bergetar—seketika Sakurako menerjangnya tanpa ragu.

.

.

**{Smut}**

“Tolonglah potong kuku. Bekas cakaranmu sakit sekali…”

Iori ditimpuk bantal.

.

.

**{UST}**

Di kala ia menguncir rambut, Iori menyadari lehernya begitu jenjang.

.

.

ShidoxRuki

**{Angst}**

Panggung itu hanya milik Shido seorang. Tak ada tempat untuknya.

.

.

**{AU}**

“Alasanmu melamar di perusahaan ini?”

“Direktur rambut pirang itu cantik.”

.

.

**{Crackfic}**

“Tolong!”

“Apa?”

“Lihat sendiri, ‘kan!? Aku jadi laki-laki!”

“Apa bedanya?”

.

.

**{Crossover – Puella Magi Madoka Magica}**

“Jadi, permohonanmu?”

Tarikan nafas dalam.

“Tolong— buat Shido tersenyum lagi.”

.

.

**{First Time}**

_‘Lagu ini hanya khusus untuk Ruki.’_

Inikah rasanya menangis bahagia?

.

.

**{Fluff}**

Terjangan dari belakang.

“Kejutan!”

Shido memutar badannya dan mengecupnya.

“Kejutan.”

.

.

**{Humor}**

Perempuan selalu menjaga penampilan?

Lihat Ruki dan ulangi sekali lagi.

.

.

**{Hurt/Comfort}**

“I-ini—hanya kelilipan!”

Dua dahi menempel. “Jangan berbohong padaku, Ruki.”

.

.

**{Smut}**

Yang tertutup di balik lengan kebesaran itu indahnya melebihi perkiraan.

.

.

**{UST}**

“Aku. Bukan. _Lolicon!”_

“Terus, koleksi foto Ruki berbaju renang itu?“

.

.

BillyxKarasumaru

**{Angst}**

Rokok dihisap, persembahan terakhir untuk narapidana yang sudah tak bernyawa.

.

.

**{AU}**

“Menikahlah denganku.”

Senyum. “Kita mulai dari bertunangan dulu ya, Billy- _sensei_.”

.

.

**{Crackfic}**

“Sepertinya cocok untukmu, nih.”

Isi kotak itu _bunny girl suit_.

.

.

**{Crossover – Osomatsu-san}**

“Jadi, apakah _perfect fashion_ ini cocok denganku?”

“Billy- _san_ , tolong mati saja.”

.

.

**{First Time}**

Di luar dugaan, Karasumaru cukup berani untuk mengambil langkah pertama.

.

.

**{Fluff}**

Mereka punya cara sendiri menikmati waktu berdua, minum-minum bersama, misalnya.

.

.

**{Humor}**

1 April.

Karasumaru menunjukkan _testpack_.

Billy balas menunjukkan surat pernikahan.

.

.

**{Hurt/Comfort}**

“Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan FPS?”

Karasumaru tersenyum. “Semua berkat Billy- _san_.”

“Syukurlah.”

.

.

**{Smut}**

“Jangan tahan suaramu.”

“T-tapi kalau terdengar—“

Billy menyeringai. “Justru itu.”

.

.

**{UST}**

Elle berdeham, “Kalau mau apa-apa, tolong jangan di sini, ya.”

.

.

TsujixMamoru

**{Angst}**

Perang takkan pernah berakhir, begitu pula pulangnya Tsuji. Mamoru tahu.

.

.

**{AU}**

Konser pertama Mamoru, dan fokusnya jatuh ke vokalis berambut pirang.

.

.

**{Crackfic}**

“Bagaimana?” Senyum pede. “Aku baru beli pensil alis—“

“Kau siapa?”

.

.

**{Crossover – Big Hero 6}**

“Si Hiro cerdas sekali,” Tsuji terkekeh pelan. “Mirip denganmu, Mamoru.”

.

.

**{First Time}**

“Cium aku sekaliiiii saja, kubantu mengerjakan PR!”

Mamoru sungguhan melakukannya.

.

.

**{Fluff}**

Kedua tangan bersentuhan saat meraih penghapus, dan tak mau lepas.

.

.

**{Humor}**

“Ini telepon terakhirku hari ini.”

“Sekarang jam 11 malam.”

“Ups.”

.

.

**{Hurt/Comfort}**

Ada yang menetes di pundak saat Tsuji mendekapnya. Air mata.

.

.

**{Smut}**

Pinggangnya terlalu sakit sampai tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Tsuji sialan.

.

.

**{UST}**

“Mana mungkin kau kubiarkan melihat tubuhku.”

Mamoru menyodorkan penutup mata.

.

.

TanakaxE

**{Angst}**

Ia menolak melepaskan genggamannya, walau E sudah tak lagi bernafas.

.

.

**{AU}**

Senyuman manis dari penjaga toko bunga. Jantung Tanaka mendadak parade.

.

.

**{Crackfic}**

“Aku gadis penyihir E, istri masa depanmu!”

Harus bereaksi apa?

.

.

**{Crossover – D.Gray-Man}**

“Yang rambutnya _cobalt_ itu mirip Tanaka.”

“… Memangnya tampangku segalak itu?”

.

.

**{First Time}**

“Rasanya seperti pil pahit.”

“Kalau tidak suka, jangan—”

“Siapa bilang?”

.

.

**{Fluff}**

Lamaran tepat setelah sembuh. Tak ada kejutan yang lebih baik.

.

.

**{Humor}**

“Pendek.”

“Lebih pendek mana dengan alismu?”

Tanaka kapok mengerjai E.

.

.

**{Hurt/Comfort}**

Kalau ia tak bisa menangis, biarlah E memeluknya sampai menangis.

.

.

**{Smut}**

Seks itu obat terhebat.

Dan Tanaka—ingin E segera sembuh.

.

.

**{UST}**

“Ah, maaf. Aku baru selesai mandi.”

Tanaka memalingkan muka. Tahan.

.

.

RokurouxLeo

**{Angst}**

Sekarang, sudah tak ada lagi yang marah saat Rokurou merokok.

.

.

**{AU}**

Mungkin Leo yang mabuk, tapi _bartender_ ber- _eyepatch_ itu tampan sekali.

.

.

**{Crackfic}**

Jadi Leo itu apa? Bunglon, singa, lele, atau kucing, sih?

.

.

**{Crossover – Free!}**

“Gigimu tajam, kayaknya kau cocok jadi perenang, Pak Tua.”

“Hubungannya?”

.

.

**{First Time}**

Mulutnya dijahit, tapi siapa sangka rasanya manis sampai bikin ketagihan.

.

.

**{Fluff}**

Inilah yang dibutuhkannya di pagi hari— kedamaian dan senyuman Leo.

.

.

**{Humor}**

“PAK TUA! BANTU AKU!”

“Apa?”

“Gergajiku hilang. Gigit kayunya, dong.”

“…”  
.

.

**{Hurt/Comfort}**

“Masalah orang dewasa? Mana aku mengerti kalau kau tidak cerita?”

.

.

**{Smut}**

Tampang saja yang garang. Rokurou bilang dia manja di ranjang.

.

.

**{UST}**

Ketiduran di futon miliknya karena lelah, atau Leo sengaja menggodanya?

.

.

IdolaxRaku

**{Angst}**

Hubungan mereka memang hanya semalam, kan? Tak ada yang salah.

.

.

**{AU}**

“Sutradara, tolong jangan suruh Raku- _chan_ ciuman. Raku- _chan_ sudah punya aku.”

.

.

**{Crackfic}**

Namanya sih Idola, tapi sekarang dia lebih mirip pria jalang.

.

.

**{Crossover – Atelier Iris 3}**

Kata Iris, ramuan cinta ini ampuh. Kenapa Raku tidak berubah?

.

.

**{First Time}**

Raku memejamkan mata dan menanti dengan gugup dan merona. Manis.

.

.

**{Fluff}**

Dua cangkir coklat panas. Dua gadis menikmati kencan musim dingin.

.

.

**{Humor}**

Idola menyambutnya sambil menggigit mawar dan mengedip seksi.

Raku mual.

.

.

**{Hurt/Comfort}**

“Selamat atas pernikahannya, Idola.”

“Jangan menangis, ya.”

“Tidak akan.”

Bohong.

.

.

**{Smut}**

“Biarkan Idola ini mengajarkanmu cara menjadi wanita dewasa ya, Raku- _chan_ ~”

.

.

**{UST}**

“Aku tidak melirik ke Raku- _chan_ , kok! Cuma ke pahamu—”

“MESUM!”

.

.

AzumaxYamaguchi

**{Angst}**

Yang tersisa darinya hanya nama dan jepit rambut untuk Yamaguchi.

.

.

**{AU}**

_Cameraman_ bisa jatuh cinta dari balik lensa, Azuma menjamin itu.

.

.

**{Crackfic}**

Dia yang salah lihat, atau memang tumbuh buntut di Yamaguchi?

.

.

**{Crossover – Assassination Classroom}**

“Siap?”

“Kapanpun, Azuma- _san_.”

Mereka menerjang gurita itu dari dua arah.

.

.

**{First Time}**

“Azuma- _san_ konyol!”

Tak bisa fokus. Itu senyuman pertama Yamaguchi untuknya.

.

.

**{Fluff}**

Genggaman tangan Azuma dibalas, perlahan tapi pasti. Yamaguchi ternyata pemalu.

.

.

**{Humor}**

“Azuma- _san_ itu senior yang hebat!”

Kok, malah terkena _senpai-zoned_ , sih?

.

.

**{Hurt/Comfort}**

Siapa yang patah hati? Yamaguchi yang dipeluk? Azuma yang memeluk?

.

.

**{Smut}**

Azuma tidak mau memaksa.

Dan malah Yamaguchi yang mulai duluan.

.

.

**{UST}**

“Jangan terlalu minder.” Azuma tersenyum. “Badanmu bagus. Indah sekali malahan.”

.

.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Setelah sekian lama gak menulis, mencoba membuat akun AO3 untuk sekedar meramaikan fandom tercinta. Microfics challenge ternyata menyenangkan tapi susah juga. orz
> 
> Omong-omong, saya author baru, salam kenal. /o/
> 
> Bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Err.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.
> 
> [EDIT: 11 April 2016, untuk kesalahan pengetikan dan lain-lain.]
> 
> [EDIT: 21 Juni 2016, untuk peralihan nama dari Izu ke Iori serta Mai ke Sakurako karena konfirmasi nama official, perbaikan tag, serta beberapa kesalahan pengetikan.]
> 
> [EDIT: 17 Juli 2016, untuk penambahan disclaimer yang terlupakan. (LOL)]


End file.
